Bound by Love
by CandiGal
Summary: Rose has an unexpected savior, sort of. Now she has to find the real killer. A longer journey ahead of her. She has to chose between breaking a heart or losing half her soul.Not to mention the sibbling she has to track down. Plz r/r. enjoy. continue on?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy! Pls Read and Review! I own nothing. Credit

goes to the greatly talented Richelle Mead!

* * *

Ugh! Will this time pass any more boringly? How in the hell did people live without television or internet? Hell, I'd give my right arm just for a decent conversation right now. My mind keeps wandering to who set me up and _why?_ Yeah, I didn't like Tatiana, but I didn't want her dead either! Everyone knew the queen and I didn't get along- at all. But recently things just spiraled out of control. I really set my own self up,- after yelling and calling her a sanctimonious bitch and telling her she would regret this - the day when they announced the new age decree. Graduating kids at 16 and sending them out into the world to fight undead creatures of the night -was just absurd. Well nothing to be done about it now. What ever fucking uptight royal prick they are going to put on the throne, won't do a damn thing about it. Their to chicken-shit to learn how to defend their self! The Moroi just want to hide behind their guardian's- if their lucky enough to get one. Maybe luck don't have anything to do with it., it depends on high up in the food chain you are, or how _royal_ your blood is.

"Rose?" Mikhail was speaking to me, or rather _at_ me. I don't know for how long however, cause I had been in my own little world for most of the day. He had a weird array of expressions etched across his features. But his face betrayed none of his emotions on it. Yet, something had told me I totally spaced for a while.

"Um… yeah? What's up.? I replied

"You have a visitor."

I really didn't want to see anyone. I mean, can you blame. How would you feel if you were locked up like some animal in a cage? Its degrading and embarrassing! However I didn't have a choice. I hadn't expected to see anyone so soon. Everyone already came by earlier, well everyone I thought I would see. But yet, I had a funny feeling I knew who it was. The only one I haven't see since I have been locked up.

Before I saw him I could smell him. The smell only he had. God, he was the most stunningly gorgeous man I have ever laid my eyes on. Dimitri. My love. My reason to breath. The other half of my soul.

"Roza…..how are you doing? I mean other than the obvious. You look tired." He said these words as if his voice was made out of some rare and exotic, that only he possessed.

I looked down at the ratty old mattress I was sitting on and said " Yeah, well the accommodation's aren't all that great in here. You kinda cant sleep on these." I made a sweeping motion over the mattress of the bed. "How's the outside world coming along? Has the panic stopped, are they still worried their ass is next when I make my great escape?" I was trying to make a joke. But Dimitri just shook his head at me.

"You know you really shouldn't say stuff like that. People are al-"

"Yeah yeah I know. Lissa gives me the same speech. Save your breath. So what brings you down here? Miss my stunning good looks or my amazing charm."

His eyes portrayed all his emotions. He couldn't lie to me and he knew it. I guess that's why he said what he said next. "Actually both. I know this isn't the time or the place for this talk, but I just cant have you going to your trial without me telling you the truth."

Speaking of my trial it's in four hours-damn. "Roza.." he put his head down for a few seconds and then turned to Mikhail. "Guardian Tanner, could you give us a few minutes of privacy please. I mean you can stay in the corridor but I just need to talk to her for a few moments"

Mikhail nodded and replied "I need to go check on…um.. something anyway. I will be back in a few minutes" I knew he was lying, he just wanted to give us some space. Mikhail knew how much I loved Dimitri. He himself was in love with a woman he couldn't have. He turned and gave me a knowing look. I saw something flash in his eyes. I couldn't tell if it was jealousy or -relief? What was that about?

I turned my attention back to Dimitri. His gaze seemed to burn through me. His eyes pierced my soul. He put his head down again for just a moment and when he looked back at me I saw his eyes welling up with tears. I rushed to the bars of the cell and he cringed at my sudden movement.

"What's wrong?" I demanded "Is something wrong with Lissa?"

He looked shocked. Well, I guess I would have to, because he knew that I knew that he knew that I have the bond with her so I would have already known if something _had_ been wrong. Wow, that's kind of confusing come to think of it.

"No, nothings wrong with her. The princess is fine." He put his head back down again. And when he spoke his voice was racked with pain. "Roza…..I..I-I lied to you. I'm sorry. I don't know-I just don't know."

Okay, now I was confused. What did he lie about? Lissa?

He continued. Voice barely above a whisper, but we were so close. So, so close. Not close enough for me though.

"I don't know if you can forgive me. What I told you that day in the church." He looked up at me, meeting my eyes. Holding my gaze he moved closer to the cell till he was close enough to grab my hand. He had tears falling now in a steady stream. "I told you I didn't love you. That my love faded. Roza…. It has never left me. Oh god, how I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I ache for you. I want to hold you in my arms. Feel your touch. Is there anyway you can forgive me for what I put you through?" He fell to his knees in front of me. I bent down and reached through the bars and lifted his chin so I could look into his eyes.

I reached out to him and gently wiped his tears away with my thumb. I cupped the side of his face with my hand and said. "Dimitri, I love you more than my own life. I would _give_ my life for you if I had to. I knew you still loved me. Oh, you were forgiven along time ago. I could never hold anything against you, ever!"

He moved his head closer to the bars. Sweeping his hands through them, he entwined my hair with his fingers and pressed his lips to mine. I didn't want to ever break apart from that kiss. It was passionate and fierce all at once. I loved his warm full lips. I cou- I broke the kiss and pulled back slightly.

"Wait…..did you come down here and tell me this because you think I am going to die?" I asked. Fully aware that I might just do that.

"No." he replied firmly. " I just couldn't let you walk into that courtroom thinking that I don't love you. Roza I _need_ you. I don't know if you still want me after all I put you through but-" He let his words trail off, but I knew what he was refering to.

"Dimitri, I would move heaven and earth for you if I had to. So don't ever think I don't want you. I _love _you! There's nothing we cant get through together. I mean if I live-"

I let my words trail off not wanting to think about what might happen. A shiver ran through me.

Dimitri as astute as he was, noticed. "Roza, you _will_ live through this and _will_ get out of here. One way or another I will make sure of it." He had a hard look in his eyes and wore a determined face. He turned away from me and when he looked back at me there was nothing but love in his eyes. Love for me. Finally, I have _my love_ back. The love I went half way around the world for. The one I thought I would have to kill. The one I almost _did_ kill.

"Dimitri" I said. I had to get this out while I was strong enough to. "If…if something does go wrong, and..and they do convict me." He cut me off before I could finish.

"Don't talk like that. Don't even _think_ like that! Nothing is going to happen to you. I can promise you that!" he growled.

"Would you just let me finish."

He looked at me and started to say something so I pushed forward before he could go on.

"Promise me you will take care of Lissa. I know she will take it hard. Hell, it might kill her. I mean _really _kill her. Literally. We have heard stories of those who have lost their bond mate. Let me just say they are not bedtime stories either. Don't let her do something stupid or let anything happen to her." Now I was the one crying. He nodded. "You have to promise me"

He looked at me dead serious-no pun intended- and gave me the answer I was looking for.

"I promise. Vasilisa will be taken care of. You have my word"

He wrapped my hair in his hands and brought his lips to mine once again. This time there was only love in this kiss. The tenderness was sweet and longing.

Mikhail must have gotten lost. We were there talking and kissing for a long time before he came back. He told Dimitri he had to leave cause I had to get ready for my trial. While I showered, I thought about him and what could have been if I hadn't been set up for this damn murder. I thought about Adrian and how I would have to break this to him. I dien't want to hurt him, but I don't love him the way I love Dimitri. I think he knows that. I think he also knows that he would always be my second choice. I will admit, a small part of me doesn't want to let him go. But that's only a small part, on the other hand all of me wants and yearns for Dimitri. But on the other hand, I may not have to tell him, my death might just do the job for me.

On the way out of the jail Abe was waiting for me along with my mother. Janine Hathaway.

"Mom,-I didn't know you would be here?"

She gave me a puzzled look. " You didn't honestly think I would let you face this by yourself did you?"

Did I? I really didn't know. I mean she takes her guardian duties very seriously. So serious she handed me over to be raised by a Moroi family when I was born and then let the academy raise me from there on out. Hardly ever visiting or calling for that matter. Yes, motherly love at it's finest people!

"I don't know. I'm glad you came though." She gave me a hug and told me she had to go take her seat.

We got to the courtroom door and Abe-my father and lawyer- told me to let _him_ do all the talking this time. I laughed at him, not a funny laugh, a nervous one. He knew that of course. They don't call him Zmey- the snake- for nothing. Then he did the most surprising thing that has ever and I mean_ ever, ever_ happen to me- he pulled me into a hug!

We walked through the double doors of the coutroom. The first person I saw was Dimitri. We have this weird thing- its like we can sense one another when we are close. The next person I saw was Lissa. I felt her nervous vibe coming through the bond loud and clear. I also sensed she was blocking something from me. Oh. My. God. What is she up to? Christian was sitting on one side and Adrian was on the other. Huh, I thought for sure Tasha would be with Christian. Dimitri sat directly behind Lissa and was giving me a reassuring smile. He nodded at me and I saw him mouth '_I love you'._

I looked around and sighed, Well time to get this party started.

* * *

Okay, is this a really crappy story? Honesty is the best policy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all of you wonderful ppl out there.  
I have done a revision on this story, just wasnt satisfied with the first.**

**Thank you for taking the time out to read my version of this story. Please be nice and review. I would really like to know if ya'll like it or not. So I know if I should continue to write. Enjoy! ****J **

**Oh yeah! I own nothing. Richelle Mead gets all the credit!**

* * *

It didn't surprise me one bit that this 'trial' was going just as the hearing had. Iris Kane, the bitch who had literally nailed my ass to the cross- or should I say stake-was getting ready to start in on her lecture of the photos of Queen Tatiana when I heard an all to familiar voice speak up.

Oh. No. _No, no, no, no, no. _Lissa bolted from her seat, and was heading straight for the dais in the middle of the floor. I shot her a look that told her to '_sit the hell down!'_

Through the bond she told me_, I'm sorry Rose, but I have to do this._

"Your Honor, Your Highness', As you all know Rose and I have a bond. A pychic bond. She can feel my emotion's as well as read my thought's." she explained.

"No Lissa!" I shouted before I knew what I was doing. Abe grabbed my arm and shh'd me. I also got a very disdainful look from the panel. The judge swung her gavel. "Miss. Hathaway, you will not act out while you are in this courtroom. Do you understand?"

"Yes your Honor but-"

She cut me off "There are no 'buts' about it".

Oh man….that was an opening. My mouth gaped open. Why in the hell could Lissa say something but not me? I was the one on trial here. And I knew what she was going to say. I read Lissas' thoughts as she got ready to say it.

"As I was saying your Honor, Rose has failed to realize she isn't the only one with pychic abilities in this bond" she continued "recently I have discovered that I too, can hear her thought's" When the hell did that happen?-and how did she keep this from me till now? I told no one about the note Tatiana had given to me. If I was convicted I had planned on passing the note on to Dimitri, seeing as he was worshipping Lissa and all. I figured who else would have been better to trust than the one who thought she was his savior.

She had paused so they could grasp the concept of what she was saying.

"Rose has failed to acknowledge and enlighten you" she made a sweeping gesture with her hand, indicating the dais. "that the queen herself has left her with a"

"Stop!" I shouted

"Enough Miss Hathaway! One more outburst and you _will_ be removed from the courtroom!" she growled.

_Rose I have too. Let me finish. For once can't you just put your faith in me just a little? Please?_ I gave up. I sunk down in my chair and took a deep breath. She is going to give me a fucking nervous breakdown! Or a heart attack.

The judge motioned for Lissa to go on. " Queen Tatiana gave Rose a letter of sorts. It proves Rose _is not guilty!"_

And that's when it happened. The whole courtroom erupted. People were either yelling that they didn't believe we shared a bond. Or they couldn't believe the queen would do such a thing. On and on and on. It took the herald and the judge with her gavel-and her threatening to throw out the next person who ushered a word-to get the crowd to shut up.

"Is this true Miss. Hathaway? Did the queen give you a letter?" she questioned.

Oh now she wanted me to speak. Huh, should I make _her_ wait?

I gave Lissa a side long glace. She nodded me into encouragement.

"Well , techniquely-no" the judge gave me a puzzled look.

"Then how did you come about the note?" she asked

I noted drily. "I really would not like to disclose of that information in public"

She shot back "And why is that?"

"I don't know if he -I mean they would want their name made public" Huh. I could make this _very_ difficult. I noted everyone was watching the two of us like a tennis match at this point. Same as Abe and Iris was at the hearing. Guess I did pick up a few things from the old man. Speaking of old man.. His mouth was gaped open at this point. No doubt wondering why I had not shared this information with him.

"If this 'evidence' can prove your innocence then why wouldn't want to share that information? You are facing _execution._ That means you die. No coming back this time. Finished. Done." She added the last two I guess, to demonstrate the meaning of death to me, like I didn't already know. Little did she know I had a kick-ass best friend who could bring back the dead. Wait or did she?-she knew about the bond. Did she know how it was forged?

"Yes your honor, I know what dead implies." I said, making _her _look stupid. Ha!-choke on that bitch.

"I am just trying to figure out why you wouldn't come forward with this information." she reinterated to me. Add in. Deuce. Love. Add out. Enough!

"Well if it would please the court, I would be more than happy to share the information _in private" _I lied.

"Very well then, we shall take an hour recess" she announced.

Everyone cleared out of the courtroom,-save for the panel, Lissa, Abe, Iris and myself- rather slowing. I spotted Dimitri starting at me. When our eyes met a thousand and one silent messages passed between the open space that separated us. The most obvious was to give over the information I was sitting on.

"Now Miss. Hathaway, may we examine this so called evidence the princess has shed light on?" the judge exclaimed.

I reluctantly reached in my pocket for the letter I had received from Ambrose the day of the hearing

I unfolded it and handed it to her.

"Excuse me your honor? May I read the letter first if you don't mind?" Abe asked

"I do mind, and if I think its worth the read, you and Ms. Kane will be allowed to read it." She remarked.

"Whoa," I chimed in, jumping out of my seat, "I mind, after you read the letter you will understand _why_ I didn't want to share it."

She read it. Then re-read it. And then read it for a third time before she passed it on. Lissa already knew what the letter contained. And as soon as I had time to give her a bitch session, I was going to find out _why_ she didn't fill me in on our little new bond developement.

It took quite a while for everyone to read the letter, cause all of them read it more than once. When they all were done everyone of them had the same question.

"How do we even know its from the late queen?" Questioned the Ivashkov prince.

I also knew that would come up, cause I had the same one myself.

"Well, you tell me. You were related to her _and_ done daily buissness with her. Is it or isn't it?" I countered-snarkily.

"One way to find out," the judge answered. "I have a transcript here on my desk that has her signiture on it. We can compare notes."

Everyone gathered round and they all drew the same conclution. Wasn't a fake. Her Royal Majesty Herself wrote the entire letter. They took a vote right then and there. I really was astonished. All of them-even the Ivashkov prince-voted not guilty. The judge requested I stay till court resumed-in 10 minutes- so they could make an public apology to me. Also to reinstate me as a guardian.

Everyone started filing in a few minutes after the note was handed back to me-they made a copy, I got to keep the original.

"Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway is hereby pronounced innocent of all charges. She shall continue on here as Vasilisa Dragomirs' sanctioned Guardian." the judge announced. Chaos exploded across the courtroom. The judge banged her gavel- _loudly_. "We know without a reasonable doubt that she had nothing to do with the queens murder! However, the real killer still remains at large. Guardians will be extra vigilant in their duties, but take precaution amongst yourselves as well. We are dismissed. Court adjourned!"

Lissa didn't hold back her squeals. She bounded into me and pulled me into a very tight bear hug.

"Uh Liss, I cant ….b..breathe." I mumbled.

"Oh Rose! I'm so happy. I thought I might have to use compultion on them if they didn't believe it was from the queen." She spoke in my ear.

Joy was radiated through the bond. Although I didn't need her joy to make me happy at the moment.

Everyone came rushing over to us.

"Roza…you don't know how relieved I am." Dimitri reached me first and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to him. He reached down a gave me a slow and heated kiss. I wasn't expecting that, so when I looked up everyone's mouth was about to hit the floor. Everyone but Adrian. He looked very pissed off. Before I could say anything he jerked me out of Dimitris' arms. And in turn I jerked away from him.

"What the hell Rose?" Adrian remarked

"Don't 'what the hell' me!" I was infuriated. Long lived joy.

His face promptly stormed over and he strode out the door slamming it behind him.

"Anyone want a drink?" I asked.

* * *

**So?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing!**

* * *

The six of us strolled over to one of the many lounges here at court, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Dimitri and myself. Dimitris' guards have long since left his side, say since the queens' murder. They were so short on guardians now as it was. The guardian council deemed him not a threat and didn't see why they should keep a tail on him cause they needed everyone they could give for extra security. There was a load buzz of conversation in the air, well till everyone saw who had just walked in. _Me._ They all shut up when they caught sight of me. Ah, no doubt who they were all talking about. Lissa fixed each and everyone of the patron's of the bar with the most haughty look she could muster- and believe me it was a good one, she looked like she could've taken the throne right then and there- and walked right through the largest crowd to a table just beyond the edge of the bar. No one came up to me or talked about the fact that I was here in a room full of Moroi, save for a few hushed conversation here and there, no doubt talking about how the queens murderer was free and about to go on a rampage and kill everyone in sight. If they only new, I wouldn't kill them but I would've like to have made them feel the worst pain in their lives and beg for death. But I couldn't fight that battle right now, not when I had a much more important task at hand.

"Liss, what the hell was that about?" I growled at her. Now it was my turn to get fixed with a look from her, and it wasn't a haughty one-more like a one of disbelief.

"Rose, do you really think I could let you go through that trial and be found guilty_ and_ be sentenced to execution?" I could feel through the bond that she felt like she made the right call. Me, not so much.

"But Lissa, you know what that note said! As few as _possible!_ I had to control my voice. It was slowly rising and had to force to maintain a civil manner so I wouldn't lose it at the moment.

Dimitri was sitting on my right with Mia on my other side. Lissa was across from me with Christian and Eddie on either side's of her. Which Eddie at the moment was getting our drinks. I ordered a screw driver, yeah, I needed something strong after the last week or so that I've had. Dimitri and Eddie were the only two who hadn't ordered anything with alcohol, they just got each a soft drink.

"Look Rose, the letter was about me. Not you. If you would've been…." she let her words trail off but I knew what she was referring to.

"If I would have been killed then someone else could have completed the task that was left in my hands. Say like Dimitri or Christian!"_ Calm down Rose. Focus. Breath just breath._ I had to keep coaching myself in order not to lose it at the present time. Dimitri grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I turned my head to look at him, cause he caught me so off guard with that gesture. I really did think he was just saying what he said back at the jail just because he did think I was going to die. But when I met his eyes I knew right then he was telling the truth. There was a look of love and concern in them that tugged at my heart. There was something else to, longing-no. I would have recognized this any day. It was passion-not animalistic, but deep and wanting. The kind that I haven't seen in a long time. One I wanted to see since the night of the raid at the warehouse. I forced my gaze back to Lissa.

"Liss, I do appreciate what you did, well, sort of. I just wish you would have told me. I mean, you know what it said. _'As few as possible'. _Now what do you think is gonna happen? Tatiana must have thought it was important enough not to share it with anyone on the council. For gods sake, she gave it to Ambrose to give to me!" Arguing with her was going to get me no where I realized.

Lissa looked like she was contemplating her words. She had her eyebrows kitted together and a stern look of concentration across her pretty face. "Yeah, yeah I know that. But honestly what are they going to do? Stop me from finding this alleged brother or sister? No I think not. But we have to act now. I just don't know where to start." Everyone was watching us with a bewildered look on their faces. Much as the same one that passed across their faces in the courtroom earlier.

"Well," I said after a few minutes had passed, "I think I know someone who might lead us in the right direction. Do you remember the alchemist I told you I met in Russia?"

Dimitri's posture became stiff and his hand tightened at the mention of Russia. I think I it was involuntary -but I noticed. I glanced over at him beside me and gave him a small smile and then returned to Lissa.

"Yeah, isn't her name like Sandy or something?"

"Sydney" I corrected. "And I think she could at least get us the financial documents we need to pursue this farther." By this time Eddie had returned with our drinks. We each reached for our glasses and pondered this for a few moments till Mia chimed in.

"What are you guys talking about? I know its none of my business but I'm here to help as much as I can." She said.

I looked at Lissa and she nodded in agreement for me to tell them about the note that Tatiana had left for me. So, I launched into my tale about how I got the note. Then I pulled it out so everyone could read it. After a brief moment, everyone glanced back at me questioningly.

Since we arrived at the lounge, Dimitri hadn't said anything so it kind of startled me when he spoke up.

"Yeah, they can get you headed in the right direction. Rose, do you think she would help with the papers? If not, I might be able to call in a few favors. That is, if anyone believes I am a dhampir again." He said the last part with great effort.

I turned to him and said. "Of course they _know_ you're a dhampir again. Or else you would still be guarded." He gave me a full on smile. The kind that I always tried to make him give me when we were still at the Academy. The kind that made my heart just melt. He had a few strands of hair that had came loose from his tie, so I reached my hand up to his face and brushed it out of his eyes. If possible his smile became even bigger than it was when I first looked at him. He caught my hand and held it to his cheek. Then he brought it to his mouth and kissed it palm up, then he turned it over and gave the back side of it a warm gentle kiss, then he laced his fingers through mine. His was so warm and soft. It gave me a rush of electricity that coursed through every nerve in my body. The look he gave me was one I often seen that passed between Lissa and Christian. The one that always made me jealous because I couldn't have what them two had. But experiencing it now, I knew I was wrong to be jealous. That kind of love just doesn't happen everyday. So now I felt a little guilty for having those jealous feelings toward them.

"Get a room." Christian teased. But when I looked over at him I could see that he was happy for the reunion of me and Dimitri. He gave me a knowing smile and just nodded.

"Don't worry as soon as we leave here," I told him "we are."

If I didn't think it was possible I would have thought I had seen a blush spread across Dimitris' features. He had a broad grin set on his face and a look in his eyes that said that was the exact same thing he was thinking. "What about you two? Ya'll been going at it like rabbit's?"

Now it was Lissa who blushed.

"Wouldn't you know Rose? Seeing as how you like to watch when we do?" Christian smirked. Yes, it was true, I did get sucked into Lissas' head a lot when she was having intimate moments with Christian. But by no means did I stick around to see them to the 'dirty'. I kind of learned how to keep up a mental wall so I didn't get stuck in that position.

"Uh, hell no. That is only something you would do you little perv.!" I retorted. This made everyone laugh uncontrollably. When we all pulled ourselves together, Dimitri steered the conversation back to our main objective.

"Let me see what I can do. I have a few friends that are alchemist. I'll give them a call and let you know what I've found out."

"Of course you do! You have friends everywhere!" I laughed. This brought a smile to his features too.

We made a plan to talk about it later after Dimitri called his contacts and I talked to Sydney. We left the lounge and started walking back to guest housing. Mia and Eddie headed off to grab a bite to eat, they asked if I wanted to go but I told them no I wasn't hungry -which was true I didn't have an appetite right now. Lissa and Christian headed of to the library to see what they could turn up. And Dimitri and me headed back to his room cause I didn't want to go to mine. Not yet at least.

When we reached his room he pulled out a key so he could open the door. He opened it and gestured for me to go in before him. We walked into the room and Dimitri flipped on a lamp by the side of the bed. He sat on the chair closest to the bed and I flopped down on the bed. The bed that was in my cell felt like bricks compared to the way this one felt. I think I could have slept for a week on this one.

"Ohh my back hurts, that cot they had me sleep on in that damn cell felt like concrete!" I sighed. Dimitri unfolded his tall frame and took the few steps that closed the distance between us. Honestly how can someone so tall be so graceful in his movements? That was one of the many questions the universe has yet to answer.

"Here, stretch out. I'll rub it for you." he offered. I didn't put up a rebuttle. I did as he told me. I lay flat on my stomach so he could give my back a good rub down. And did it feel good. His hand just as graceful in their movements as when he pulled himself out of the chair. The feel of his on my skin made electric currents run through my entire body. I shifted so I could pull the knitted shirt I wore up so his hands made direct contact with the bare skin on my back. He rubbed my shoulders and worked his way down till he came to my black laced bra that I wore.

"You can unhook my bra so you can get that area good also" I told him. He did. He rubbed and worked his way down and then back up till all the kinks and knots started untangling. When he reached the small of my back for the second time, his hands stopped and just rested there for a few moments. He was actually putting me to sleep with all relaxation of it all. But when I felt he had stopped rubbing I lifted my face a little off the pillow and peered at him through the tangle of my long thick hair.

'Hey, what's the matter? You give up already?" I teased. But when I caught sight of his eyes my whole world was rocked. He had a look of pure passion smoldering in his dark brown eyes. Passion and love. I flipped over on my side so I could get a better view of him.

"Roza, I meant what I said when I went to you earlier. I am truly sorry for what I have don-"

I cut him off. "Look, I meant what I said too. It's done and over with. Would you just forget it already? I have. I love you and I want us to be together _forever! _Do you remember what you told me when that went down in Spokane? That you didn't think I would ever recover? I did. And I know_ you_ will too. Yeah it took me a long time to forgive myself for Masons' death. But I did with your help. Your _love_. And I know you will too. We can do it together. _We are__ meant to be together._ Its something bigger than the both of us. The kind of love and connection we have, just doesn't come along everyday. People live their whole lives without knowing it. We cant just let it slip away. We have to fight for it. Its real and deep. I feel it all the way to my soul. I know you do too." Now he cut me off. I like the way he did it better than me. He leaned over and cupped my face with one hand while the other twined his fingers in my hair. He brought his lips to mine and I thought I would just die from suffocation. He took my breath with all the love and tenderness in that kiss.

He managed to lay down beside me without breaking the kiss. And I was in heaven on earth.

* * *

Okay, I am still putting this story back together. thanks for all the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing! Richelle Mead is the mastermind! Enjoy!**

* * *

This day just keeps getting better and better. We kissed like that for a long time. Sometimes he was urgent and pressing and then sometimes I was. He slid his hand around my waist pulling me to him. I pressed my body as close as I could. Dimitri slid his arm around my waist and down my back, under my shirt, rubbing circles everywhere he touched. Finally when we managed to pull away from each other, I hastily pulled my pullover off, he did the same. I managed to shimmy out of my dress pants as well as got him out of his.

Dimitri trailed kiss's along my stomach, causing goose bump's to form wherever he touched. We entangled our bodies to each other, so as it felt like we would merge and become one. After a long lazy afternoon of making love, we lay silently together for along time.

I don't think anyone could wipe the smile that was spread across my lips, off. I knew what true bliss was. And I was with the only man I couldn't live without. Hell, he was the only person I couldn't live without, save for Lissa of course. I could have stayed like that for the rest of my life. Laying there with my head resting on Dimitris' chest was one of the most peaceful times in my life. He nuzzled his face in the top of my head, where my long dark hair lay matted and tangled. Finally after a little while he spoke.

"Roza, you do know I love you with every ounce of my being, don't you?" he asked. " I will never hurt you, ever again, and I wont let anyone else do it either."

"Yes my love, I do. And you know, I wont let anyone hurt you either. I love you so much it ache's my heart. I fills like it will explode at times." I replied. And it did. every time I looked at him, I ached. "Do you believe in soul mates? I mean, I didn't until I met you. Then well, sometimes it just fills like when your not around me, I'm not complete. I know it sounds stupid. I'm just gonna shut up now." I started to feel kind of embarrassed about babbling. But what I said was true.

"Oh Roza, you know what I love the most about you? Ok maybe not the most but, you always say what's on your mind. You don't hold back. Its one of the best qualities about you. Also one of the most annoying." he laughed. Oh how I love his laugh. Its so warm and rich. His laugh made my heart clench. If I would die right now, I would die a happy woman.

We stayed like that for a long, long time. I thought he fell asleep, but when I looked up at him, his gaze met mine, a thousand messages, and a million volts of electricity coursed through my veins.

He brought his lips to mine once more, and I exploded when his tongue danced along the inside of my mouth. I broke the kiss before I let it get too much farther-I had to ask Dimitri a very important question.

"That day….when the Royal Guards came in the café …why did you jump up to defend me so quickly? I mean don't take it the wrong way, but I know…" he cut me off before I could finish. Just like always, he knew what I was getting at.

"Roza, when I had seen it was you they were after, I just lost it. There was no way I was going to let them take you away from me," He said. "I would have fought hell and high water just to keep you safe. You mean everything to me. If something would happen to you, I would surely die as a result. And yes I do. I know what you mean. Cause I feel the same way toward you"

"Know what I mean about what?" I asked.

The look in his eyes was so intense, I wouldn't doubt if it could have started a fire if he set his gaze upon some wood kindling. There was passion so fierce in them, that it melted my heart. Oh god how I love this man. I love him with more than just my heart , I love him all the way to the core of my existence

He rolled on his side so we could look at each other eye to eye before he replied.

"When you asked me 'If I believe in soul mates'. Yes , I do. And I know without any uncertainty I have found mine." He ran his hand along my side, then rested it on the small of my back. His long, warm, tender touch is all I ever want for the rest of my life. "My soul mate is laying in this bed, right here beside me. And I am looking directly in her eyes. Roza, I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to sleep with you every night and wake up with you every morning. I couldn't go on without you. You are my life, my joy and my love." He pressed me to him and kissed me so earnestly, I thought I might faint. Honestly how can one person do that to another?

My stomach started to rumble just then. He pulled back slightly, but still held me close to him.

"Do you wanna go get something to eat? I know _you _must be starving. I remember the kind of appetite you have." Then he chuckled. I laughed with him. He has that sort of laugh that is just contagious. I nodded my head, but hesitated about pulling away from him. I didn't want to leave those glorious warm arms of his. Like he could read my mind, he stated "Don't worry my love, we have the rest of our lives to be like this. I need to get some food in you for now. You'll need the strength for later."

I smiled at that. Just the thought of being with him set my world on fire.

"Ok" I said. "Can I take a shower first? I wont take long. Shit! I just thought of something."

"What's that?"

"I didn't grab any clothes." Oh man. I did not want to go to my room. No way, not after all the crap that I have gone through this last week. Just the thought of someone going through my stuff creeped me out. Also I didn't want to be there for the simple fact- that the last time I had been there it was with Adrian. The night I let him bite me. I knew I was going to have to face him sometime, but just not right now. I needed a day off.

Dimitri got out of bed and started rifling though his closet and dresser drawers. He pulled out a blue cotton T-shirt and a pair of starter pants. He got a pair of boxers out of the drawer and handed the clothes to me.

"Here," He said. " these should fit you. May be a little long but it should fit otherwise. We'll stop at a shop when we finish eating and grab you some clothes if you want. Or I could swing by your room with you."

I sighed. " Yeah, we can stop by my room when we're done. Or maybe I could get Lissa could go for me."

"Ok, whatever you want is fine with me." He bent over to give me a kiss then extended his hand to help me off the bed.

"Wanna shower with me?" I waggled my eyebrows at him, he gave me a broad grin. I started walking toward the bathroom and he caught me by the waist, and pulled me to him. He leant down and started trailing kisses up my neck till his lips found mine. His kiss was so sweet and teasing, it sent a shiver down my spine. I pulled back and grabbed his hand in mine.

"Come on. You can wash my back for me."

"Just your back? I wanted to wash more than that." He gave me a seductive smile and followed me into the bathroom.

After we showered and got dressed, we headed out for something to eat. The clothes he had gave me weren't too big. Yeah, the pants were long but I managed to roll them up so I wouldn't trip and break my freakin' neck. I definitely had to get me some clothes. I made a mental note not to forget that.

We headed for the café that was closest to guest housing. I did not want to go to the one I was arrested in. Ugh, to soon. I didn't want to have to deal with that experience right now. Too many bad memories for me in there.

We settled into a little corner booth and waitress took our orders. She brought us our food about twenty minutes later. It didn't take me long at all to finish my grilled chicken sandwich and onion rings. We ate in silence most of the meal. I couldn't have talked much cause I kept my mouth full of my food. Dimitri too looked like he was ravished. When we finished, Dimitri paid the bill and we started walking to my room to grab me some clothes. When we were almost there when Adrian stepped out of the shadows of the tree that was right beside the door to guest housing.

"Yeah. That's what I figured. When he beckons, you answer the call!" Adrian sneered.

* * *

**Hope everyone is enjoying my version of 'Last Sacrifice'!**

**Please be nice and review the story to tell me how I'm doing.**

**Should I continue or stop. I wont know what you guys think if you don't let me know. Thanks ****J))))**

**Carmen**


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please remember to review and let me know how I am doing. Constructive criticism is always welcome. ;))

**Also one last thing, I have been getting alot of sub., I thank everyone greatly for that. However, I am not feeling the love for this story. :(**

**Reviews always give me the inspiration to continue! So start clicking that little blue button at the bottom of the page!**

**Enjoy!**

**I own nothing. Richelle Mead is the mastermind!**

* * *

I really didn't want to deal with Adrian right now, nonetheless it was inevitable. Adrian must have went straight to a bar, or had a few bottles of whiskey in his room, cause he reeked of alcohol and clove cigarettes. He also looked very disheveled. Black circles were encased under his eyes. I had to approach this situation with caution.

I love Adrian, but I realize now that that's not enough. I love him like one would love a brother or sister. I'm not _in love_ with him. I don't know how I could delude myself into thinking that I was, or even close to it. My heart would always belong to Dimitri. And therefore, I have to let Adrian go, he needs to get on with his life. It hurts my heart to think I am about to hurt him, but it has to be done.

"Dimitri, can you wait for me in my room? I would like to speak with Adrian alone please." Dimitri gave me a knowing look and released my hand. He gave me a nod and went through the door that would lead him into the building where my room was located in guest housing. When he disappeared inside I turned back to Adrian. I took a step toward him, and he took two steps back. Not wanting me to get too close, was my guess. I don't blame him, I would have done the same thing in his place.

"Adrian, look I …" He raised a hand to cut me off.

"Look Rose, its not like I didn't expect this to happen. I thought the last time we had this conversation, you meant what you said. But now I know, I should have known then too. But I realize I was just hoping that me loving you would be enough." He raked a hand through his dark hair, and reached for his pack of cigarettes in his pocket. He pulled one out and lit it.

He leaned back on a lamp post, folded his arms across his chest and crossed his ankles. He gave me a kind smile, like he was trying to make me feel better about the situation.

Him wanting to protect me, made my insides shrivel up. It felt like I was withering away, little by little.

I searched for the words that wouldn't cause him a lot of pain. When none came to mind, I realized whatever I said _would _cause him pain. So I just pushed forward before I lost all ability of speech.

"Adrian, I did try. But it wasn't enough. I could never give you my whole heart. Its not fair to you. You need to move on with your life. Your going to find a woman one day that can return the kind of love that I cant. She will love you the …" I was sobbing by this point, he stepped forward and caught my arms to pull me to his chest. This only made me cry that much harder. Cause I knew he did this unselfishly. I rested my head against his chest, this seemingly made me cry even harder.

"Little Dhampir, I know you didn't mean for this to happen. But hey, things happen. I will always love you. I want you to be happy. And if that means Belikov is the one that does it, well then I am glad you have someone. Don't worry about me. I will be waiting in the wings. I'm not saying I am happy about it, but what else can I do? I _want _you happy. Even at my own expense. Life will go own. Yeah, I admit it wont be as sunny without you, but it _will_ go on. I love you Little Dhampir. Even at the cost of letting you go." He had tears streaming from those gorgeous green eyes of his.

I felt horrible for what I had done to him. But he was right. Life did go on. Why do I keep hurting all the men in my life? Maybe I don't deserve happiness after all.

He kissed me on the top of my head and pulled back so he could look in my eyes.

"I mean what I said. I love you enough to let you go. But if you ever need me I am here for you. Anytime, day or night. All you have to do is call." He brought his lips down to mine. It was the sweetest kiss Adrian and I have ever shared, but it didn't hold the electricity that Dimitri and I shared. And I realize that now. I don't know how could I have ever have fooled myself into thinking Adrian could take his place. It was a goodbye kiss. I would never be kissed by him again. That saddened me deeply. I felt so selfish, but i knew i had to release him. he needed to be happy. Find a girfriend and settle down.

I didn't trust my own voice, so when I spoke the next words came out more of a whisper. "I do love you Adrian. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry, Adrian."

Adrian nodded. "I know you do, but its not enough. You love Belikov more. I could never replace him. He loves you too. I see that. I understand. He better treat you right, I don't doubt but what he does. He's a good man. And very lucky to have you. Now, if you can excuse me I need to go. There's a barstool with my name on it, and a stiff drink calling my name. I'll see you around. If you ever need anything,_ anything_ at all. Call me, and if its in my power I will help you." He bent over again and brushed my lips with his once more, then release me. "Goodnight Little Dhampir." Then he turned and walked away.

I stood there standing on the sidewalk staring at him till he disappeared. A couple Moroi women were passing by me, talking his hushed whispers. I knew that they had heard the end of our conversation. Tomorrow would be filled with rumors of Adrian and me. I was sure of that. That was the way things were around here. Gossip ran rampant through Court.

It took me a few more minutes to pull myself together. I didn't want Dimitri to see me crying over another man. I walked into guest housing and went to the restroom that was located in the buildings' lobby. I splashed cold water over my face and grabbed some paper towel to dry it.

When I was finished and thought my face was clear enough from the red patches from crying; I started to make my way up the stairs that led to the floor onto which my room was. When I reached my floor I saw Ambrose coming from the direction of my room. When he reached me he stopped.

"Rose, are you okay? You look exhausted." he said.

"Yeah, I kind of am." I replied.

"Have you been crying? Is there something I can do? He asked

I shook my head. Not wanting to tell him that I _had_ been crying. "No, no I'm okay." I lied.

"You sure?" he looked doubtful, "I mean, if you need someone to talk to, I'm a good listener."

"No really I'm fine. Is there something you need?" I really didn't feel like having to stand there and talk to him about my personal problems.

"Um, yeah. Is there somewhere we can talk in private? I really don't want anyone over hearing what I need to discuss with you. If you don't feel up to it right now I understand." He looked like he really meant what he said.

"Sure, we can go to my room. I think Dimitri is there, but it's okay." I neglected to tell him I really_ didn't _want to talk right now, but I was really curious as to why he would be wanting to talk to me so soon after my release from jail.

Ambrose shook his head. "Do you trust him enough to keep this conversation between us?"

I nodded, "Yes, I trust him with my life. He wont repeat anything. I can promise you."

Ambrose nodded and followed me down the hall to my room. When we reached it, I had to knock because I had gave Dimitri the key, so I had no other way in.

Dimitri opened the door a few seconds later and me and Ambrose walked in the room. I sat on the bed with Dimitri and Ambrose pulled up a chair so he could sit across from us.

Ambrose looked at the both of us and then pushed forward with what he had come to tell me.

"Your sure you want to talk about this right now?" He didn't ask the obvious, 'like if I wanted to talk while_ Dimitri was here'._

"Yes, I'm sure," I said.

Dimitri looked confused, but then it dawned on him, "I could step out for a little while if you want some privacy." He started to get up, but I pulled him back down. I scooted over so we sat close enough that our legs were touching. I should have known better, because the minute our legs touched, the old electric currents started shooting through me. And I wasn't the only one. Dimitri had them to. He reached over and clasped my hand, lacing our fingers together.

"No, I want you to stay. I need you to hear what he has to say. I have a feeling I am going to need your help with this." I told him. He nodded and complied. Giving him one last glance I turn my attention back to Ambrose.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked.

"It's about the letter that Tatiana gave me to give to you." he said.

Now Dimitri looked puzzled more than ever.

"Why did she give you the note to give to Rose?"

"Because," he looked hesitant at first, but I nodded for him to continue. He did. " I am the one who stole the files from the Alchemist. The files on Eric Dragomir."

* * *

_Okay guys, let me know how I am d_oing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

** Thanks for reading my story! Please be kind and review it if you liked it!**

**- _Carmen_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go. I hope I can get out two more tomorrow. Happy reading!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

I was speechless. Not very often that happens, but this, this threw me for a loop. After a few minutes I found my voice.

"Why? Why would you want files on Lissa's father?" I asked.

Ambrose seemed to ponder his next words carefully. "Because, Tatiana asked me to do it.

Well, I didn't ask a lot of questions, but however she did tell me she needed to find Lissa's sibling. And that was the only way she knew how to start." Ambrose said.

My dumbfounded look must have told Dimitri he needed to gain control of the situation. So he did, he took the lead on the questioning.

"Well, what did you find out? Other than the obvious." he asked.

"The bank account that was in Vegas was listed as a Jane Doe. But of course you know that. I did however, find out she draw's money from the banks' branch in Michigan. Detroit to be exact. There were other bank withdrawals from other banks in the past. But for the last two years they have all been in Detroit." Ambrose told us.

I finally found my voice so I could ask the next question. "How did you find that out? And why would Tatiana be checking on Eric Dragomirs' bank accounts?" This was getting weirder and weirder by the second. Dimitri being ever observant as he was, squeezed my hand to try to comfort me. And no doubt to let me know that I was not alone in this. He leaned over and kissed the top of my head, then released my hand so he could wrap his arm around my waist.

"Tatiana knew Prince Dragomir liked to party and keep the company of women. She also heard rumors of him having a mistress that was a Vegas showgirl. There were rumors that he fathered a child about fifteen years ago. Miss. Dragomir, Eric's wife, also confided in Tatiana about the illegitimate child. That's how she knew for sure. Miss Dragomir told her that she made sure the child got the money she needed for support. And Prince Dragomir stopped seeing the woman in order to save his marriage. That's all I know. The queen confided a lot in me. She had no one else she trusted, she also told me if anything happen to her to make sure you knew all that she did so you could help Vasilisa get her spot on the council." He said.

I opened my mouth to say something, but my words wouldn't come out. I was in shock.

Ambrose continued. "If you need any help, all you have to do is ask. I would like to make sure the queens last wishes come true." His eyes had tears starting to build up and I think he would have cried if he would have stayed much longer. It seemed like he truly cared for Tatiana, maybe even loved her.

"Who else knows about this besides you, Dimitri and me?" I asked

"Ambrose shook his head. "No one. And it needs to stay at a minimum."

"It's kind of late for that" I said bitterly

"Why is that? Have you told someone else?" he asked.

"Weren't you in court, when they held my trial? Lissa made it public knowledge to the council. The audience doesn't know. At least not yet. But Lissa let the council read the note so they would not persecute me for something I did not do."

His mouth fell open, but he quickly regain his composure. "Well, nothing to be done it for it now. We need to hurry and find her sibling. Before someone else does. She _needs_ her vote. This age decree is the stupidest thing I have ever heard of. Wait no, I take that back, using compulsion on dhampirs to make them want to become a guardian is!" He said the last part with hatred in his voice. I never thought gorgeous, polite

Ambrose could have that kind of tone in his voice, but oh, he did right now.

He rose to leave but I stopped him.

"Ambrose, why are you getting yourself involved in this? I can understand the age decree thing, but what I mean is, why do you want to help me? I was accused of killing Tatiana." I had to know. Everyone else is treating me like I had the plaque. I wanted to know why he wasn't.

He gave me a small smile. "Rose, I know you didn't kill Tatiana. I also know what kind of person you are. You protect those you love. You would never hurt an innocent. That's just the type of person you are." he paused for a moment. "Aunt Rhonda also told me to tell you the next time I saw you she would like for you to stop by sometime. She said it would be worth your while."

I gave him a nod. Not really wanting to see his aunt anytime soon. So I lied to him. "Yeah as soon as I get the time."

"Rose, just so you know, she doesn't make that kind of request to just anyone. Take it as a compliment," He turned and headed for the door. "Good-bye Rose, I always enjoy your company." He chuckled and then gave Dimitri and me one last wave and open the door and disappeared.

As soon as we were alone, I turned to Dimitri.

"Wow, that was weird." My mind was still reeling over what we had just learned.

"Yes, yes it was." Dimitri was quieter than usual, I could tell he was thinking about something. Other than what Ambrose had just told us. So instead of playing guessing game, I just asked.

"What are you thinking about? I can see it in you eyes. Go ahead, spill. I don't want any secrets between us."

It took Dimitri a few moments to answer. When he turned back to me, he grasp my hand in his. I knew it was a serious matter. "How did things go with Adrian? And don't tell me fine. I saw it in your face when you came in. Are you okay?"

I didn't hesitant in my response. "I told Adrian things would never work between us. Cause my heart belongs to you. It always has and always will. Its not fair to just string him along. Not to him and not to me. I love you with all my heart. I will to the day I die. And probably longer." Dimitri pulled me onto his lap. Wrapping an arm around my waist, cupping my chin with the other. He brought his soft, luscious lips to mine and kissed me sweetly, I thought my heart would burst with joy. He broke the kiss and pulled back a little. His next words felt like I was in a dream. A wonderful and crazy dream.

"Roza, you mean everything to me. I don't want any secrets between us either. I love you too. I always have. I want to spend the rest of my life right here with you. You don't even know how I felt that day when the guards showed up to arrest you. I would have fought to my death to keep you safe. When I found out what was going on, I actually thought of breaking you out of that place. I couldn't bare the thought of you being locked up and not sp…." I reached up and cut his next words off, my lips met his and they were in ecstasy. If I thought that last kiss was passionate, well this one was heaven. Heaven on earth.

Whatever we were discussing was long forgotten. All of our efforts were about who could get who's clothes off the fastest. Of course Dimitri won.

Having our bodies pressed up together naked was surely going to set off the smoke alarms, because I felt like I was on fire. Moving so in sync with his felt so natural. So right. Like we were never apart. I could have stayed that way forever and it still wouldn't have been long enough for me. Having him trail kisses all over my body set my soul on fire.

He would roll me over so he could hover on top, then I would roll him over so I could kiss his gorgeous body. I have never seen one human being so beautiful and perfect in all of my life. We were caught up in the throws of making love. My world was perfect and right at this moment. It felt like he had never been gone. Our bodies fit together like a jigsaw puzzle. A perfect match that only he could complete. Dimitri was so patient with me, so gentle. I was still new at this, but it seemed like him and I have been going at it for years. We matched each others moves step for step. Like we had years of practice.

We explored each other for a very long time. I could have explored a hell of a lot longer. Dimitri didn't release until I had. He wanted to make sure I was done before he was. We both shuddered at the same time. Well, my _last_ one was at the same time as him.

When we were both satisfied, I curled up to his side and snuggling as close as I could. Hoping I could become one with him. I draped an arm over his ripped stomach and released a happy sigh. He wrapped me in his and I rested my head on his chest, tracing my fingers up and down his muscled stomach, all the way down to the curves of his hips.

"Ah Roza, I love you so much. I have missed this. I missed your beautiful face. I don't ever want to be away from you _!" _He said in a husky voice.

I leaned up and kissed his luscious lips. They were so warm and delicious. I could have stayed in that kiss for eternity. He laced his hand through my long dark hair and intensified the kiss even further. I moaned with pleasure. And that's all it took. The passion coursed through both of us again. This time we took it slow and easy, so we could explore each other more closely. And oh the pleasure I took in that. He moaned and gasped, then it was me who moaned. I loved him, I loved this man so, so much. And I knew he loved me just as much. The things he did to me proved it. Complete and utter love. How can someone love this much without combusting?

* * *

**Enjoy! Please don't forget to review. They make my day and encourage me to write more!**

**Are you guys into this story?**

**Let me know.**

**Also, are any of you going to one of Richele's book signings?**

**- **_**Carmen**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing. Please be kind and review. Thanks to all who have reviewed. It give me the inspiration that I need to continue. Enjoy the read.**

* * *

We bask in the joy of each others company for a long time. I could feel Dimitris' heart beat while my head lay on his chest. His slow and steady breathing, acted as a lullaby to my ears. I felt like I was in a dream. A wonderful and glorious dream. How could my life get anymore perfect than this? I had my freedom and the man I loved. Life was going to finally be perfect.

My trip around the world had paid off. Speaking of which…

"Dimitri?" I wasn't sure if he had fell asleep or not.

"Mmm…." Was his only response.

"Have you spoke with your family? I mean since you came back. Do they know what happen?" I had to know. They deserved to know.

He sighed and then answered my question. "Actually, I haven't. I know I need to, but I don't know if they will believe me or not."

"If you want me to call and break it to them, I would do it for you. I love your mother. She was so nice to me. But your grandmother freaked the shit out of me!" I knew we had had this conversation when he was still Strigoi, but I didn't know if he would remember it.

He took a few moments before responding. "Yeah, I would like that. But could we do it later. I just don't have the strength for it right now." He lifted his head so he could pressed his lips to my forehead.

I stifled a yawn. "You must be exhausted. How long have you been up? I know them bed's in that cell are not comfortable." He commented.

I tried to recount the last time I had a good nights sleep. "I really don't remember."

He gave me a small smile. "You should get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

I looked into his eyes. They seemed like they could drown me. There was an endless depth to them. Oh how I love those eyes. They were the perfect shade of brown. "Promise?" I asked.

"I promise. I will be right here when you wake up. Sleep Roza, sleep. I love you. I'm going no where. I will protect you." He bent down and brushed his lips to mine.

"You need to get some sleep too. How are you going to help me without any sleep? Tomorrow is going to be a big day." I said.

"Yeah, your right. It is." He agreed.

I fell asleep in what felt like seconds. I didn't realize just how tired I really was. My dreams were Adrian free. In some way that kind of sadden me. I knew I had no right to be sad about that. After all, I had told Adrian we couldn't be together, but I hope we could still be friends. I was pretty sure we could. Adrian is a good guy. I hoped he would find a girl who could return his feelings. But that girl was not me.

When I awoke the next morning, I heard the shower running. I walked into the bathroom and found Dimitri in it. Looking every bit like a glistening God.

I opened the shower door and joined him.

"Hey, having fun without me?" I teased.

"I never have fun without you. You _are_ my fun." He kept a straight face, but when I laughed I saw a amusing smile spread across his lips.

"Need some help? I could wash your back for you. Or other parts." I joked. But when he bent over and kissed me, I was second guessing that joke. I wanted to do it.

"Oh Roza, we need to get some food. Don't worry we have the rest of our lives for washing. And other things." He had no amusement in his voice. I knew we were crossing dangerous territory. If we wanted to make it to a café for breakfast, we needed to hurry. I lathered my loofa, and started washing my body, but Dimitri took it from me so he could wash my back. Then in turn, I did the same to him. When the water started running cold, we got out and started getting dressed. While I was sleeping, Dimitri had ran to his room to get a few set's of clothes. We took turn's at the sink brushing our teeth. When we were finally presentable, we headed to the café in which I was arrested in. Might as well get it out of the way. I had to face my demons so to speak.

"Are you sure you want to eat here? We could go somewhere else." Dimitri suggested.

I put on a straight- and what I hoped was a believable face.

"Yeah, I do. I want to get my life going again. I cant run and hide from these people. If I do that, I will do it for the rest of my life. Meaning that they have won. I wont do that. Do you forget? I'm Rose Hathaway."

I gave him my most sincerest smile I could managed. I saw recognition in his eyes, and I got a gentle smile in return.

We were getting a lot of stares, but they were easily ignorable. When we were half way there Dimitri whispered to me.

"I feel like a sideshow attraction."

My anger was starting to raise its head. "Yeah, well they can go to hell." I was getting ready to tell a couple of Moroi women off, when I felt Lissa's presence. I turned and looked around. Just about that time I heard her laughter off to my right. We stopped and waited for them to catch up to us. Lissa had her pale blonde hair down, with the sun dancing off it.

"Hey Liss, what's going on?" I asked. Her and Christian were about four yards away. It looked like they were well on their way to Couplesville once again. They had their fingers entwined together. This was the happiest I had seen her in months. When she caught sight of me and Dimitri, she grinned from ear to ear.

We had our fingers laced together just as Lissa and Christian did.

"We were just going to your room to see if you guys wanted to have breakfast with us. We checked Dimitri's room, but you guys weren't there." she informed us.

"We stopped by my room last night to get me some clothes and we, um kind of got detained." I could feel my face getting flushed. I felt like Jill rambling on like that. Not many things got me flustered. But at the moment, yeah I was.

Lissa glanced at Christian, they both could guess what it was. Lissa, being the person she was, did not tread into that territory, but Christian with his snarky attitude had no such reserve.

"Rose, you look like a cherry. Oh wait, you can't! Cause you don't have one any more!" Christian exclaimed. I bit my bottom lip, either to keep from hitting him, or just make sure I didn't tell him off. Couldn't say which. I felt Dimitri squeeze my hand. I think he was getting ready to restrain me if I did decide to hit him. Before I could say something, Lissa piped up.

"Christian! That is none of your business!" Lissa chastised.

It took a few moments to realize my hand was hurting from gripping Dimitri's so hard.

"Yikes! I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" I didn't think I had, but nonetheless I felt bad about it.

"No Roza. You didn't." Dimitri brought my hand to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss.

I shot Christian a glare that said 'Wait till I get my hands on you'. I guess it must have words. Cause the next words caught my by surprise.

"I'm sorry Rose. I shouldn't have said that."

"I'll be damned. Christian Ozera apologizes! To me no less." I said in my most mock astonished a voice I could muster.

Dimitri pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear. "Its ok Roza. He was only kidding around." Then he gave a small chuckle. It was contagious cause we all started laughing. My stomach growled reminding me I needed to stop neglecting it.

Dimitri looked at me, no doubt hearing it.

"You ready to eat? The café is just a few doors down." He slung an arm around my waist, leading me to the café. When the four of us walked in, the whole place went silent. An eerie kind of silence.

Lissa turned a warning stare at all of them. They then returned back to whatever they were doing before we walked in.

"Liss, did you just do compultion? I mean like on every one?" That just was not cool. I kept my voice soft enough so it wouldn't carry to the patrons of the café. "You know you could get into major shit if you got turned in!"

"Yeah, but it was only a little though." She informed me.

"Hey, there's a table over there. In the back along the wall." Christian noted.

"Good with everyone?" Dimitri asked.

"Fine by me," We all answered together.

Dimitri took my hand and lead me through the crowded café. The table was a booth. All the one's that had had chairs were occupied. So we opted for a booth. Dimitri waited till Lissa and I both slid into the booth before he sat down next to me. We had a lot of stares and glares as we walked though the café. The waitress came as soon as we were settled, and brought us each a glass of water. She said just to let her know when we were ready, and she would come and take our order.

When we made our order, I turned on Lissa.

"What do you think you were doing yesterday in court?" I really felt bad about not checking in with her sooner. But I was kind of preoccupied.

She turned away from me for a brief moment. Probably trying to find the words that would end my tirade.

At last, she finally opted for the truth. It's kind of hard lying to the one person who can read your thoughts.. "Rose, its not like they can do anything about it. They cant make me not look for my sibling. So I had no reason for you to be put to death over a stupid letter. That we still don't know if its for real or not. I couldn't let you die, on my account. I love you like a sister. You're my best friend. I cant lose you!" She sounded weary.

I had to keep my self-control in check for now. "Well, did you guys find out anything?"

"Umm, no. not yet. But we haven't exhausted all of our resources yet." She even looked weary.

"Where's Tasha? Cant she help you out?" I asked. But it was Christian who answered me.

"No. we haven't seen my aunt since you were arrested." he stated. "I have tried her cell phone, but I just keep getting her voice mail. I'm starting to get worried." He _did_ look worried. His forehead was creased with wrinkles as he spoke.

"Ambrose came by my room last night." I stated.

"Wait…..wha what?" Lissa stuttered.

"Yup, he was waiting for me. He also said Rhonda wanted to talk to me." I proclaimed.

"You mean that gypsy lady? What in the world would she want with you?" Christian ask.

"_Roma" _I corrected. How in the hell I remembered, that I had no idea. "I have no clue" I hesitated on what I was about to tell them. "You know the reading she gave to Lissa, Dimitri and me, were pretty much hitting the nail on the head. I don't know if I believe in all of the tarot card things, but she did predict it. Coincidence or no, she got a lot of it right. I also had another reading the day I got thrown out of the council meeting."

I glanced over at Dimitri, his eyes had that pained look in them.

"Anyway getting back to our original topic. Where is Tasha? She just up and left without telling anyone where she was going?" I ask Christian.

Christian shook his head. "No, no one.

"Okay, as soon as we can, we are going to catch a flight to Detroit." I stated matter-of -factly.

I filled them in on what Ambrose had told Dimitri and me. Lissa looked like she was ready to burst any second now.

"Okay, we leave for Detroit in the morning." I told them. We ate in silence for a long time after that conversation. I think we were all worrying over different things. I knew Lissa was worried about not finding her sibling. I on the other hand, was worried about finding the real killer. Christian still had that worried look over Tasha disappearing. And Dimitri kept shooting worried looks at me. He was more worried about me then anything else.

We finished eating and made our way back toward my room. I still needed to grab some clothes. We said our goodbyes and promised to meet up with each other later on that day. When we made it to my room, I opened the door and noticed a letter that looked like it was shoved under the door.

Dimitri picked it up off the floor and handed it to me. I sighed.

It was a letter from Abe.

Oh God, this can only mean one thing-TROUBLE.

* * *

**Okay guys, I really hope you all like this. I know there are a ton of stories out there about this. But I really think I picked up enough clues from the book, to decipher whats going to happen. Its just my opinion! I know everyone has one and this one is mine!**

**Thank you to all of my readers and a special thank you to my reviewers!**

**~Carmen**


	8. Chapter 8

**I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW HOW I AM DOING….AND THE ONLY WAY IS BY REVIEW! ENJOY!**

**Okay my faithful followers, as most of you know, I have completed 'Some Thing's Never Die'. So, therefore I have more time to dedicate to this story.**

**But, I am doing a sequel to that story, so I am going to try and finish this one while I'm working on that. I have alot instore for this one too.**

**It's just taking sometime to get to where I'm going with it. ;)**

**So just hang in there and bare with me! Please?**

**Thanks! And please Review. I have not been feeling the love people!**

**~Carmen**

**

* * *

**

I made my way over to the bed so I could sit down and have myself a lovely read. I knew any news from Abe was important. I sat down cross-legged on the bed and opened the envelope. With a sigh I read:

_Rose,_

_Sorry I didn't get to say my good-byes to you. I have been called away due to important business. I will contact you as soon as I can. I am also contacting my associates to find out what I can get on Eric Dragomir. Talk to you soon._

_Also I have enclosed my phone number in which I can reached. _

_Abe_

Well hells bells, I want to know what that man does for a living? They say curiosity killed the cat. I wonder how much of that is true? I folded the letter up and put it back in the envelope. I felt Dimitri staring at me and I turned my head to see what he was looking at.

He looked a little sheepish at being busted for staring.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

He laughed. "No Roza. I was just admiring your features. You are so beautiful." He blushed. He actually blushed. "Everything ok with Abe? I know it's none of my business. But if it has something to do with you, I would like to know. If that's alright with you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, no problem. He had some business he had to do. He's going to call me when he can."

"Well, what do you want to do today? Whatever you want, I'm game." he said.

I had a crazy thought. I don't know how much I believe, but who knows?

"Hey, I was just thinking. You know Ambrose's aunt? Rhonda?" I asked

Dimitri looked shocked at that, but he nodded.

"I was thinking, I should pay her a visit. Ever since he left last night, she's been on my mind. I want to ask her a few questions about my last reading she did for me." Dimitri really looked shocked. Shell-shocked.

"Rose, do you believe now?" He chuckled. A deep rumbling laugh.

I had to put this the right way so he didn't think I had slipped over the edge.

"Well, she did give you a spot on reading. And in a way, what she told me was true too. I just want to talk to her. See if she can help me on something. Plus Ambrose told me she wanted to talk to me. And besides, you told me whatever I wanted to do. So this is it."

"Okay. Let's go." He said.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and run a brush through my hair. We were out the door five minutes later, making our way across court. Dimitri grabbed my hand so he could lace his fingers in mine. I looked up at him and saw a big grin on is face. I had to smile too. This just felt so …..right. Natural. The way it was suppose to be.

We walked in the salon and made our way to the back. Down the hall till we reached Rhonda 's door. When we walked in no one was at the desk, so I knocked on Rhonda's door. She yelled for us to come in and her eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Rose Hathaway, as I live and breathe. How are you doing?" she asked.

"Good. Actually very good. How have you been?" I had to play nice. After all, I did come for help so to speak.

"I'm doing well. Thank you. But I know you didn't come because of my health was a concern" she replied

"Oh, now you do have a crystal ball?" I joked. Dimitri had to refrain from laughing, but I did hear him snicker. Rhonda did laugh. We had left the door open and I heard footsteps come up behind us.

"Hey Rose, Dimitri! I didn't think I would see you so soon." Ambrose walked in the door and greeted us.

I gave him a warm smile. "Hey, me neither." I turned back to Rhonda. She had a grin on her face as well.

"Well, I see came after all." He told me.

"Yeah. Wanted to see what the crystal ball had to say." I sighed

"Oh Rose, I love when you come here. Hello, Aunt Rhonda" Ambrose said.

Rhonda gave an exasperated look. "Do you need something? Or are you just here to annoy me?"

He laughed. "Nah, just thought I would come and give you the joy of my presence."

She turned back to me. "I take it that Ambrose caught up with you."

"Yeah, I was curious about it. So here I am. Not that I believe in all this hocus pocus anyway." I replied.

"Well then," she nodded. "let's get down to business."

Dimitri and I sat on a pillow across from her. Ambrose made himself comfy on a small sofa.

"Do you really need to be here?" Rhonda addressed Ambrose.

Ambrose quirked a smile. "Definitely gonna stay now that Rose is here." He chuckled.

She shook her head, but she gave him a smile of her own.

"Okay I got your message." I noted. "What's it about?"

"Well I have been doing a lot of thinking about your last reading. And well…." she hesitated

"And?" I prompted.

"Some of the cards are making a lot of sense to me. The Page of Cups is the one that really stands out. As I told you before, I couldn't get a clear picture of the image..."

"And just why that one?" I said dryly.

"It's not just that one. A few of them actually. But the …"She glanced at Ambrose. I saw a flicker of panic for a fleeting moment.

Ambrose piped up. "Go ahead and tell her. Dimitri can hear this."

"Well, I was also the Queens reader. With the note, I kind of put two and two together." Rhonda looked really nervous.

"So what does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"I think one of your cards, actually refers to the Princess."

My mouth gaped open. Did she actually think I was that stupid? I mean, I may be dumb, but I'm not stupid. Come on. I couldn't bite my tongue anymore. I knew this was stupid.

"Was I born yesterday? You expect me to buy into all of this?" Sarcasm dripped off my words.

Rhonda stared at me in astonishment, but quickly recovered herself. "You're free to leave Rose. But what will it hurt just to hear me out?"

"Fine. I'll bite. What are you feeding me?" I tried to sound nonchalant. Don't think I succeeded though.

Dimitri clasped hold of my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I glanced over at him, and he gave me a smile. Then I turned back to Rhonda.

"I know about the note, as I have told you." I cast an evil glare at Ambrose, who squirmed a little in his seat, then directed my gaze back to Rhonda, "Vasilisa is looking for a sibling, and you are going to be the one to find it. That is what the journey is for. Also the Page of Cups refers to a younger one, cause like I told you before. It is the lowest." It would have been more fun if she would have used a voice of mystery. But when I glanced back at Dimitri, he was totally hooked.

"Huh." I sighed. I really didn't know what to say. Me? Speechless? So if I could really buy this, it would mean I would find him or her? How do I start? I think I got the where and when. Detroit. Tomorrow.

"Rose…?" Dimitri was calling my name.

"Yeah. Sorry I was just thinking. Um…what about the other cards? What can you give me on those?" I asked.

"I don't hold all the information for your future, Rose. Just trying to help you figure out what I can. As for your enemy…..you are looking for a woman. I know you thought it was Tatiana, but no. A woman set you up. Remember what I told you. " She said.

"Yeah, …um I cant remember it word for word. Can you repeat it so Dimitri can help me decipher it?" I croaked. I think I lost my mind.

She nodded. "Sure. No problem. You had the Queen of Sword,s but however, she was inverted. She thrives on knowledge, she can outwit her enemies. Also is very ambitious. But when its inverted, all of those means she is going about it in insincere ways. Meaning friend to your face, foe to your back. Rose, I really am here to help. I want to let you know that. I know its hard right now to trust someone, but I am here. Tatiana was my friend and a great queen. I really would like her murderer found and put to justice."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. I guess one of the cards came true. I was accused. I'll be damn." The more I sat there thinking of it, the more it started to make sense. Rhonda reached out and grabbed my arm.

"I mean it Rose. If you need me I am here. Anytime."

I nodded. "Thanks."

"Does this mean your going to come by more? If you do, please make sure I'm with you." Ambrose laughed.

"Honestly, she is not coming for your amusemen,t Ambrose," Rhonda chastised.

"But its so fun for Rose to get a reading," Ambrose joked. I think.

"Are you okay Rose?"

"Yeah, sure. We got to go. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. Just promise if you need help, call me. Your welcome anytime," Rhonda said.

"Okay, yeah," I promised. Dimitri and I said our goodbyes and made our way out the door.

Once we made it outside, I turned to Dimitri.

"So what was your take on that? Weird huh?"

"She made some valid points. Even you agreed that some came true," He said.

"Yeah, but I don't know any woman that could be my enemy," _well, besides Tatiana. But she's dead now._

He nodded but stayed silent. I think he was replaying the visit too. We walked hand and hand around court for a while. I missed being outdoors. Fresh air. I don't know what I would have done if I would have stayed in that cell much longer. I was already starting to crack up as it was.

Just like Dimitri could read my mind, he spoke.

"Hey, what you want to do now?"

I waggled my eyebrows at him. "I can think of a few things."

"Come on, its beautiful out here. Don't tell me you want to hole up in a room?"

"Wanna visit Lissa?" I suggested.

"Like I said. Whatever you want to do. Hole up in a room or other things. Makes no difference with me. I'm game," he said.

"Lets swing by my room so I can grab some clothes," I told him.

"Okay," Dimitri said. He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine. We walked for a while in comfortable silence. It just felt so good to have him here with me. Our lives are finally taking a turn for the better. I want to spend the rest of my life like this. It just feels so…right.

We made it to my room a little while later. I started to gather some clothes together. I put some in my backpack and went in the bathroom to get my toothbrush. When I came back out, Dimitri was stretched out across my bed, eyes closed. I thought maybe I could catch him off guard since his eyes were shut, so I tip-toed over and launched myself at him. Just when I was closing in, he grabbed me around my waist and dragged me to the bed and pinned me.

"Thought it was that easy?" He teased, and started trailing kiss's along my collarbone.

"Humph. I was trying." I pouted.

He reached up, and landed a kiss on my forehead, then my nose, then each side of my cheek. I wrapped my hands around his neck and brought his lips to mine.

He pulled back and arched an eyebrow.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Cause I can," I answered smugly. Dimitri ran his hand down my cheek then entwined his fingers in my hair and brought it up to his face.

"I love the feel of this. And I love you." he said huskily. He had a pair of bedroom eyes looking at me.

"I love you too," We started to kiss again, intense and passion filled, then the phone rang. I reached over to the beside table, and fumbled with the reciever till I unhooked it from it's cradle.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly.

"Hey! You think Dimitri's the only one who missed you?" Lissa joked.

"Hey! Sorry, what's up?" I sat up straighter in the bed, Dimitri never letting go of one of my hands.

"Calling to see if you want to eat lunch? Christian's off on his pow-wow. Trying to learn to fight. Him and Mia and a few others, have some guardians teaching them some moves. Busy?" she asked.

"Um…ah, yeah. I mean a little," I replied. I felt so bad I haven't spent more time with her.

"Okay….." She sounded so disappointed.

"Hang on for a sec, Liss." I covered the phone to tell Dimitri. He told me to go cause he had something he had to do. I think he was making it up, but he insisted I go.

"Want to swing by here. I'm in my room. We can meet up to go eat."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be right there." She squealed.

I hung up and grabbed Dimitri again.

"Thanks my love. But we_ will_ pick up where we left off," I told him. And I was utterly serious.

"Definitely," He agreed. His eyes were sparkling like brown diamonds.

"Will you take my backpack with you to the room? So I don't have to stop back here by myself."

"Sure." He leaned down and kissed me again. We picked up where we had left off, before Lissa had called. Things were getting a little heated. I didnt mind though. But, I guess Dimtri did, he pulled away.

"Hon, if we dont end this now, you are not going to eat lunch with Lissa," I knew he was right, but I didnt want to lose the close contact of his skin. I had waited to long to achieve just that, and I didnt want to stop. I gave him one last, long lingering kiss, then sat up in the bed, smoothing out my clothes.

Twenty minutes later Lissa and I were headed for a nice little restaurant across court.

* * *

**Okay guys, How was it?**

**I hope I get at least a few reviews on this chapter.**

**I'm about to just dump it and go ahead with my sequel?**

**Lemme know what you all think!**

_**~Carmen**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Since you guys gave me some lovely reviews, I have decided to go on with this story!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Happy reading, and don't forget to review for me!**

**Much love,**

_**Carmen**_

* * *

We made it to the restaurant that served Italian dishes. I ordered the linguine, and Lissa got the same. Once the waitress was gone, I turned on Lissa, I never really did get to quiz her on the bond thing.

"Okay, when did you start to notice the bond going the other way, how much can you _'feel _me' and wh…?"

She held her hand up, "Rose, chill," she suppressed a laugh, but she did however, smile -big , "I cant 'feel' you the way you can me. It was only that one time. When you were reading the note. You read the thing quite a few times. I actually had time to copy it, cause you read it over, and over, and over."

I rolled my eyes at her, silently relieved she didn't get as much out of the bond as I did, "Well then. What do you make of it? Do you think it was true?"

She nodded her pretty head, causing wisps of hair to fall over her slender shoulders, "I do. Even though my dad is a low life dirt b.." she didn't finish. She caught what she had said, and pain at knowing that she said "is," and not "was", was killing her. It was still hard on her sometimes, to imagine her whole family dead.

I reached across the table, and took her hand, resting my thumb on the top, smoothing it over the warm skin. "Liss, calm down. Your mom forgave him. So why cant you?" shit as soon as the words slipped out, I was mentally kicking my self. Her eyes widened, and her mouth fell open. When the shock of what I said wore off, she narrowed her eyes at me, making me feel very uncomfortable.

"Just how do you know my mom forgave him? Or is this like the same thing as with Ms. Karp? Keeping more secrets?"

I gave her hand a squeeze, "No Lissa, I'm not. I just found out a little while ago," I gave her the whole Ambrose and Rhonda run down, and when I was done, she was just as shocked as I had been about the whole thing.

* * *

_The next morning…._

We were headed straight to Detroit in one of the courts private jets. The plane had just took off, and I felt a _ghost_ of a migraine coming on, "Shit," Dimitri was sitting beside me, as soon as I said something, everyone turned their undivided attention on me.

"My fucking head is killing me," I groaned.

"Here," Lissa held out her hand to me.

"What? Nothings going to help this," I had my eyes closed, rubbing my temples with my fingers.

"Here, Rose, take this," I opened my eyes to see what she was offering me. It was a ring. One I assumed, she had charmed.

I took it from her, and was about to put it on, when Christian spoke, "Wait! Why don't you see if you can see Tatiana? Maybe she can help you out on who killed her," I started to tell him no, but Dimitri chimed in,

"Yes, Roza. This is the first time you have been out of the wards, isn't it?"

I nodded my head, "Well, see if you can make contact with her."

I didn't tell them that I really didn't want to. But hell, what could it hurt? It's not like I haven't spoke to a ghost before.

"Fine," I grumbled, "Everyone just be quiet, so I can concentrate," I stood up in the aisle. Mia, Adrian and Eddie, were sitting across the aisle from us. Lissa and Christian, sat in front of Dimitri and me, facing us.

The second I let my _walls_ down, I saw dark shadows flying past my head. "Shoo, get! I don't want you. Tatiana!" I didn't see her, yet, "Tatiana, I need to talk to you. Please, please come here!" I saw her flicker in front of me.

"Good! I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry that this happen to you," she shrugged, and had a sad smile on her face, "I need your help. Do you know who killed you?" _she nodded_. "Okay, do I know them?" _again, she nodded. _I wanted to stick to yes and no answers, 'cause I knew she couldn't do more than nod or shake, "Well, was it a man?" _she shook her head, _"A woman?" _yes again. _"Was it a guardian?" she shook her head _no_. She kept looking between Christian and me, "Does he know her," yes, "is she younger than you?" _she nodded, _then pointed to Christian. That's when it clicked in my head. Tasha had been missing since I was arrested, and therefore, since the queen was murdered.

"No, no, no, no," I breathed. I was numb.

"What? What is she telling you?" Dimitri questioned me. "Did she tell you who it was?"

I didn't answer him, instead I walked to the back of the plane, so no one could hear my next question for her,

"Was it Tasha?" I whispered.

_Yes, she nodded. _

"Oh. My. God." I didn't mean to say it aloud, but I couldn't comprehend much more of anything.

I had to ask one more question, "Was she alone?" Tatiana _nodded_ again.

I was about to collapse. I felt my knees starting to buckle under me.

Dimitri showed up behind me, and put his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. If it weren't for him, I would have hit the floor. How was I going to tell Christian? He most definitely would think that I was lying.

"Roza, who? Who was it?" he asked in a whisper.

I didn't want to tell him, but I just couldn't keep it to myself. This was too big of a secret. I needed his help, and support.

I was shaking my head, "Tasha," I breathed.

* * *

**Tell me what you all think, please?**

_**~Carmen**_


End file.
